The Second War for Earth
thumb|300px|right|Sad music, The Death of King Gerethius theme song Something to say... This story is totally original but I used the time and date system used by J.R.R. Tolkien in The Lord of the Rings so that belongs to him and yeah... that's it. Introduction It is the first age the world has ever seen. Elves still walk and the dominion of men has not come yet. Orcs are about, enslaving the Elves and turning them into orcs. The dark ruler, Sarolax, has declared a war against the Elves, using his orcs to conquer Earth, in its youth... Prologue After splitting Earth into 3 lands, the great being Syse saw that the Earth that she had created was very empty (besides for the animals) and created three races: Men, Elves, and Immortals. She gave to the elves, the land of Mycandaor, biggest of all three lands. To the race of men, she gave Ancarius, a small but rich land. To the immortals she gave the land of Hentaresus. These three races lived in peace until the first terror of the three lands, Hesius (an immortal), conquered Hentaresus and enslaved most of Earth, it took an alliance of men, elves and immortals to stop him. In the land of Hentaresus they fought, under the dark and evil fortress of Kard-Bul. Many men, elves and immortals died trying to save the Earth from Hesius's evil orcs. Hesius himself came forth and with his mighty and huge axe, none stood a chance against him. It wasn't until the leader of the elves, Elador Seridian, came forth and fought Hesius. They fought very hard, both equally matched. But Elador came swiftly with his sword and cut in pieces, the only object of power to contain Hesius's will to dominate, his black crown. Before Hesius died, he swung his axe and took down Elador with him. After the battle, there was a ceremony created, which took place every 1000 years, naming the next guardian of Earth destined to fight the new threat, Sarolax. Sarolax had come back to the land of Hentaresus and rebuilt the dark fortress Kard-Bul. Once in power, he ordered his orcs to conquer the land of Hentaresus. After conquering the land (it became known as the Black Land), he killed all of the immortals except himself. He surprise-attacked the men of Ancarius and conquered a quarter of the land. But he could not conquer Mycandaor for the elves had long known of Sarolax's treachery and had prepared a string of fortresses to defend their border. The elves and free people of Earth, determined to hold back the tide of Sarolax's orcs, turned their hope to the guardian of Earth, Helthir, a Guard of the Golden Hall in the land of men. The war's been raging for 6 and a half years, but little does anyone know that everything will soon come crashing down... Chapter 1: Chosen Destiny Helthir's POV: August 16th, 2463 I swung my sword at the orc, killing it. Then I turned around as another orc came at me and I raised my shield. I didn't wait to hear the dull thump where the orc's sword would hit my shield and I swung my sword at its head. All of a sudden I hear my dad shout out: "Helthrir!!!! Come here!!!!!" I turned around and saw my dad running at me. I dropped the shield and sword and ran to give him a hug. My dad took one look and said in a playful and proud voice, "Well my son! You're becoming quite the man. You've been practicing your swordsmanship while I was gone, right?" I was, of course, still a child and my sword and shield were both made of woods and the orcs were training dummies. My father was a soldier in Ancarian army and I was extremely proud of it. As we headed back into the house, a soldier came rushing to us in full armor and he said, "Celethrir (That was my father's name)! The Ceremony has already ended and you missed it, but there's important news, regarding your son. Your son, Helthrir, was named by the High Priest as the Next Guardian of Earth!" I stood there gaping. ﻿ Category:Fantasy Category:Stories Category:T Rated Story Category:Moodle Category:War Category:Death Category:Magic Category:The Second War for Earth Category:Military